Mi tiempo,Tu tiempo,Nuestro tiempo
by TherionLord
Summary: El tiempo se ha acabado para kurumi... A punto de desaparecer para siempre shido intenta una ultima cosa para salvarla aunque para ello tenga que poner su vida en juego... Logrará salvar a la chica y sacarla de la oscuridad que la consume?
1. Mi vida y mi tiempo

Hola hola hola! Siento el GRAN parón que he tenido pero tengo otras cosas que atender (tengo una vida por asombrosa e increíble que parezca XD).

De todas formas soy un idiota sin cabeza …. Tenia este fic acabado desde hace un mes y no lo tenia publicado….

En fin a lo hecho pecho:

Muy pero que muy buenas a todos personajes del otro lado XD. Aquí traigo otro fic de date a live. Pensaba hacer otro songfic del primer opening de la serie (ambos son bestiales y me encantan :-D …. Pero antes quiero hacer este que me gustaría que fuera lo que pasara (o hubiera pasado en caso de que la serie no continúe lo cual lo dudo ya que han dejado demasiadas cosas en el aire) en la serie. Tras verme la película que aunque no tenga conexión con la historia principal y sea como un paréntesis me ha gustado ver a shido volviendo a los orígenes y saliendo con todas las chicas :-) . Pero ha habido algo que no me ha gustado y de lo que me he dado cuenta….. Es la primera vez que no me gusta el comportamiento yandere en una serie …. Y si me refiero a kurumi…. Ella y yoshino son mis favoritas de la serie (seguidas de origami y las demás) pero me he dado cuenta que debido a esa "manía" si se le puede llamar así de la chica por querer matar a shido la apartan mucho de todo y apenas sale…. De hecho en la batalla final de la película habría estado perfecta junto a las demás …. :-(

Por eso este fic sera de como me gustaría que aun conservando algo de ese carácter la chica pudiera ser una mas del grupo ( y que la serie no termine como school days ya que las palabras "yandere" y "harem" no suelen ir de la mano ….)

Ok dicho todo esto empezamos:

 _ **Mi vida y mi tiempo**_

-"No digas tonterias onii chan! -" dijo kotori casi gritando mientras miraba al chico

-"Afirmación: Lo que quieres hacer es casi como un suicidio shido -" dijo yuzuru

-"Comprendo tus intenciones darling pero los riegos son demasiado altos para hacerlo -" dijo miku por detrás

-"Además por que quieres hacerlo shido? -"dijo tohka por el otro lado igual que kotori -"ella te dejo claro que quería matarte por que ahora tu la quieres salvar….? -"

-"Por que esta sufriendo… -" dijo el chico -"ella es como todas todas erais al principio antes de conocerme…. Esta sola y pérdida en una oscuridad de la que no puede salir… Y que la va consumiendo poco a poco…. Se que los riesgos son muy altos y que podría no regresar…. Pero no puedo dejarla…. No puedo simplemente desviar la mirada y actuar como si nada estuviera pasando! -" dijo shido apretando los puños…

-"Eres un idiota shido kun …. -" dijo yoshinon

-"Yoshinon! -"dijo yoshino tapándole la boca -"no digas esas cosas…

-"Pero la clase de idiota que cae bien… Te preocupas mas de los demás que de ti mismo aunque eso signifique ponerte en peligro… Y ese comportamiento tuyo es lo que hace que las chicas te tengan tanto afecto…. Quizás esa chica sea igual y como dices solo necesite una mano amiga que le ayude …. Y supongo que no vas a renunciar por mucho que te digamos no?... -"siguio diciendo la marioneta

-"Tu lo has dicho -"

-"Yo… La verdad pienso como tohka … No creo que debieras ayudar a alguien que quiere acabar contigo… -"dijo yoshino tímidamente -" Pe… Pero si tu lo crees así ti.. Tienes mi apoyo shido san! -" dijo la pequeña mirándole a los ojos

-"Gracias yoshinon yoshino -" dijo el chico acariciandola la cabeza

-" Bueno… En vista de que no vas a cambiar de idea no tenemos mas remedio que ayudarte -" dijo kotori

-"Pues entonces yo voy contigo! -" dijo tohka

-"No -" dijo la pelirroja -" Si un espíritu realizara esto su energía se dispersaría y moriría al instante… Shido debe ir solo …. -"

Tras colocarle al chico los aparatos necesarios le llevaron a la sala donde estaba la otra chica con algunas partes del cuerpo ya traslucidas y a punto de desaparecer

-"Shido te lo ruego… Si ves que no puedes hacer nada por favor desiste y vuelve… No quiero que pase nada solo por que intentes algo mas de la cuenta…. No quiero perderte… -" dijo la chica a pesar de tener los lazos negros _**(un poco raro lo de los lazos y como cambia dependiendo de si es blanco o negro no? Aunque ambas "personalidades" de la chica me gustan es algo raro no?)**_

Shido pudo ver la preocupación de la chica reflejada en sus ojos y como amenazaban con ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento… También vio a través del cristal de la sala como todas las demás estaban igual….

-"Tranquila no voy a …. -" el chico se calló al notar como la chica le abrazaba fuerte sin intención inicial de soltarle

-"Onii chan….por favor… No te arriesges mas de lo que debas …. No quiero que te vayas no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo….. -" dijo sollozando

El chico la aparto y limpiandola las lágrimas le dijo -"nada de eso va a pasar te lo prometo -"

-"Entonces haz el juramento de meñiques -" dijo la otra con los lazos blancos puestos

Tras cojerse los dedos y moverlos a la vez la chica se levanto dispuesta a irse

-"Si se te ocurre romperla … No te lo perdonaré jamás… -"

-"Comenzando secuencia de transmisión de vínculo espiritual en 3 2 1…. -"

Shido cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el interior de kurumi….

 _ **Y primer capitulo fuera. Habrá dos mas antes de terminarlo así que ...**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	2. Salvándote de la oscuridad

_**Salvándote de la oscuridad**_

Cuando shido abrió los ojos no vio ningún cambio… Es decir seguía viéndolo todo negro como cuando tenia los ojos cerrados… Andando o mas bien flotando en aquella oscuridad vio tras un rato una pequeña luz que parecía irse a apagar en cualquier momento….y dentro de ella lo que había venido a buscar…

-"Kurumi! -"grito el chico mientras se impulsaba hacia ella

-"Ara… Shido san… Que amable por tu parte venir a despedirte…. -" dijo la chica girando la cabeza

-"No digas eso debe haber algo que podamos hacer para salvarte… -" dijo mientras se situaba a su lado

-"No… Desgraciadamente mi tiempo se ha acabado y ahora sufriré el mismo destino que mis otras yos…. Simplemente me disolvere en la oscuridad… Pero puedes alegrarte por ello shido san… Después de todo ya no tendrás a nadie que atente contra tu vida….y estoy seguro de que en el fondo te alegras de ello…. Después de que vieras como eliminé a mi otro yo delante de ti en el festival del tannaka…. -"

-"Si...puede que en ese momento no pensara muy bien de ti… de hecho reconozco que quise que te pasara lo mismo por un momento…. Pero te olvidas de una cosa…. Todas tus yos o copias son recuerdos pasados de ti según dices no? -"

-"Si así es… -" dijo la chica

-"Entonces contestame a una pregunta… Y si me respondes en serio te prometo que no volveré a molestarte mas… El deseo que escribiste esa vez iba en serio? -" dijo shido mirándola fijamente

-"A que deseo te refieres shi…? -" empezó la chica

-"Lo sabes perfectamente… Tus copias son parte de ti así que estoy seguro de que lo sabes… -"

-"... Si… Claro que era verdad…. Es lo unico que deseo y sigo desesando con todas mis fuerzas … -"

-"Entonces por que? -" continuo el otro siendo esta vez él el interrumpido

-"Por que no tengo mas tiempo…. Soy alguien que no dispone de tiempo propio y tiene que ir mendigando por ello… Cuando las manecillas de mi ojo derecho coincidieran ambas arriba yo moriría… A no ser que consiguiera robarle el tiempo y matarle por consiguiente al "recipiente" que tenia sellados todos los poderes de los espíritus… Es decir a ti…. Pero supongo que al final no fui capaz de hacerlo no?... -" dijo la chica sonriendo -"Creo que ya es hora… Hasta siempre shido san…. -" dijo antes de que sintiera al chico abrazarla…

-"Te he dicho que dejes de decir eso! -" le dijo el otro cojiendola aun mas fuerte -"Deja de pensar así tu tienes tanto derecho a vivir como cualquier otro! No pienso dejar que mueras solo por que crees que ha llegado tu hora!... -"

La chica sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo -"y estas arriesgando tu propia vida con un vinculo espiritual solo para salvar a alguien que quiere acabar con tu vida?... Realmente eres un… -"

-"Si soy un idota… Pero prefiero ser idota y arriesgarme a conseguirlo a no hacer nada y ver como te pierdes sin mas!... -"

-"Iba a decir una buena persona… Pero supongo que eso también -"dijo la chica mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa

Sin previo aviso kurumi se vio atraída hacia el chico y se encontró con sus labios pegados a los del chico…

Al separarse esta era arrastrada fuera de la oscuridad mientras se separaba de shido al que se le veía caer cada vez mas…

-"Shido san…. Por que? -" decía la chica agarrándole la mano

-"Suponía que pasaría igual que con las demás… -"dijo el chico sonriendo -"Así que solo he hecho lo mismo y he sellado tus poderes … -"

-"Pero al hacerlo serás tu el que desaparezca! -"

-"Puede… Pero te prometí que te salvaría de la oscuridad en la que estabas y eso he hecho…-"

-"NO! No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tu no estas prefiero morir contigo … -"

-"No seas tonta … Por cierto…. Disculpame con kotori tohka y las demás quieres? Al final no voy a poder cumplir la promesa que les hice… -" decia shido mientras era engullido por la oscuridad

-"SHIDO SAN! -" grito kurumi antes de que hubiera un flash de luz y despertara en una cama en la nave ratatosk

-"Increíble darling lo ha conseguido -" dijo miku

-"Shido es el mejor! -" dijeron tohka y kaguya a la vez

-"Duda: por que shido no se levanta? -" dijo yuzuru alarmando a las demás

La respuesta la obtuvieron de boca de kurumi: -"Idiota…. Eres un auténtico idiota shido san… -" dijo mientras se la veía caer una lágrima…

-"Que ha pasado? -"dijo kotori seria mientras miraba a la chica -"Dime que ha pasado ahí dentro que le has hecho?! -"dijo casi gritando mientras la cogía de los hombros …

Seguramente seria la primera vez que ninguna veia la cara de la chica así de trastocada

Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos ahora rojos los dos dijo:

-"Lo he matado…..-"

Kotori la soltó mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez sin creerselo…

Por detrás las demás estaban igual….

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-)**_


	3. El dueño de mi vida y mi tiempo

_**El dueño de mi vida y de mi tiempo**_

-"Como que le has matado? -" dijo miku sin creer las palabras que había oído hace un rato de boca de la pelinegra…

-"Shido san me encontró y selló mis poderes por lo que mi maldición paso a el y yo me salvé… Al final he hecho lo que queria desde el principio…. Lo he matado…. -"

La nave empezó a temblar mientras kotori y miku apretaban los puños y las lágrimas caían sin parar…

COMO TE ATREVES?! -"gritaron ambas -"Shido estaba preocupado por ti arriesgo su vida para salvarte a pesar de que no te lo merecias… Y aun así tu solo seguías pensando en matarle!? -"gritaban fuera de si mientras se preparaban para atacar…

Pero alguien les detuvo antes de que pudieran…

-"Yoshino… Que haces? Por que la defiendes? -" grito tohka mientras las tres intentaban librarse del hielo de la chica

-"P...por…. POR QUE ES LO QUE QUERIA SHIDO SAN! -"grito la chica

-"Shido san creía en ella… Aunque ninguna de nosotras lo hiciera… ni siquiera yo...pero aun así…. Yo creo en shido san….y por eso…. Creo en kurumi san!... -"

-"Je...jeje...jejeje -" río la morena por detrás -"veo que la mas pequeña es las mas sensata… Pero tienes razón yoshino san …. -" dijo levantándose de la camilla -"No voy a permitirme perder a shido san tan fácilmente…. Por que una vida sin el no es una vida que me interese vivir! -"

 _ **(Para sentir el "clímax" os recomiendo que os pongáis aquí el OST "Date a live orquestra version"(el primer opening en versión orquesta)**_

Kurumi saco sus dos pistolas y utilizando su poder grito mientras apuntaba con una a shido y con la otra a ella:

-"Zafkiel! Barakiel! Gabriel! Dadme vuestro poder y permitirme fluir por el tiempo de este humano! -" gritaba mientras su ojo amarillo volvía hacia atrás con las manecillas… Con

un destello ella misma se transformo en luz y se sumergió en el cuerpo de shido….

Solo veía oscuridad…. Manos rojo sangre que le agarraban y le hundían cada vez más…

Pero de repente las manos pasaron de él y salieron todas a por una luz que se acercaba a toda velocidad a él…. Y cuando vio quien había dentro no podía creerselo…

-"Kurumi?!... -" dijo sorprendido

-"Shido san… Me alegro de volver a verte… -"

-"Pero por que?... Que estas….?

-"Darle sentido a mi vida… -" dijo la chica -" shido san me dijiste que tenia el mismo derecho que cualquiera a vivir….pero no me interesa vivir si tu no estas a mi lado… Tu me has salvado de la oscuridad en la que estaba me diste tu tiempo aunque no merecía ser salvada…. Tu tiempo es mi tiempo y tu vida es mi vida …. Por eso no pienso dejarte mas! Pienso estar a tu lado para siempre! -" grito la chica haciendo un esfuerzo y acelerando la velocidad mientras alzaba la mano hacia él…. Sentía mucho dolor su propio poder la estaba destrozando…. Pero poco le importaba ahora mismo solo tenia una cosa en mente…. Y pensaba cumplirla fuera como fuera…. Vivirían los dos o ninguno!...

Shido sonrió… Al final tenia razón…. Kurumi era igual que todas…. Solo que ella había estado mas tiempo sola y eso la había aislado y hundido mas...pero en el fondo era igual que tohka…. Una cabezota irremediable….

Así ambos luchando desde un extremo consiguieron tocarse con la punta de los dedos...pero entonces una explosión de luz surgió entre ambos…

-"Maldición NO! Un poco mas solo necesito un poco más…. -" gritaba la chica estirando todo lo que podía la mano….

Sin embargo no funciono y como un campo de fuerza la chica salió disparada chocando con la cama….

-"Lo ha conseguido?... Pregunto tohka que vio a la chica salir de repente…

Pero cuando las chicas ya se daban por vencidas al no ver reacción en el chico se oyó una voz ….

-"De verdad sois unas temerarias de cuidado… Un espíritu que realiza un vínculo espiritual no desaparece?... -" pregunto shido levantándose…

-"Ara shido san… ya deberías saber de lo que soy capaz cuando me propongo algo…-"

dijo kurumi riendo

El chico empezó a reír también cuando sintió un escalofrío …. -"Shido… -"

Acto seguido dos manos empezaron a zarandearle de un lado a otro… -" No te dije que no te esforzaras mas de lo que debías? Podías haber muerto! te das cuenta de que casi haces que me de un ataque?! Casi derrumbo la nave por tu culpa…. -" Y así un largo etcétera de kotori que no paraba de menear al chico mientras seguía hablando y hablando…

-"Kotori san… No te canses por mucho que lo repitas shido san siempre sera…

-"Un idiota? -"termino yoshinon

-"Exacto -"

-"Pero no lo entiendo… Como pudiste usar tus poderes si los tenias sellados? -"preguntó shido cuando kotori le dejo por fin…

-"Jeje… En realidad lo que sellaste antes fue mi maldición del tiempo por eso cambiaste tu lugar por el mio…. -" dijo la chica acercándose hasta juntar los labios del chico con los suyos…

Cabe destacar la cara que se les quedo a todas al ver la escena….

-"Oye tu aprovechada quitale las manos de encima a mi oni chan! -" dijo kotori casi abalanzándose sobre los dos…

-"Ahora si que tienes mis poderes sellados… -" dijo la chica separándose -"¡!... Ara… Vaya esto debe ser lo que se llama "desvestir con la mirada" … -" dijo mientras su ropa desaparecía … -"Shido san…. deja de mirarme así…. Pareces un pervertido …. -" dijo mientras intentaba (sin muchas ganas) taparse con las manos

-"Eh… No… Yo…. Esto… -" decía el chico mientras intentaba conectar dos palabras a la vez que no morir de una hemorragia nasal…

-"Mooo suficiente! -" grito tohka por detrás mientras miku le ponía una de las batas…

-"¡! Kurumi… Tu ojo… -" dijo shido cuando se hubo "recuperado" y vio que el ojo reloj de la chica estaba sin brillo y le caía un hilo de sangre…

-"Es lo que pasa cuando usas el máximo de tu poder no?... No te preocupes solo agote completamente mi poder espiritual… En un par de meses como máximo volveré a estar como siempre…

-"Espera quieres decir que no tenias poder espiritual tras realizar eso ultimo?..-" pregunto kaguya

-"Hai -"

-"Pregunta: Entonces por que besaste a shido? -" siguió yuzuru

-"Por que quería… Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que arriesgara su vida en salvarme no?

-"Maldita aprovechada…. Te voy a…. -"

-"Creo que esto te iría bien.. -" dijo una voz "callando" a kotori que estaba a punto de lanzarse al cuello de kurumi de nuevo

-"Yoshinon que es eso?... -" pregunto la peliazul viendo lo que sujetaba su amiga en la mano…

-"Un parche? -" dijo la morena cogiéndolo

-"Así ya no seré el único que lleva uno… Y además se que a shido kun le van estas cosas jujuju… -" dijo la marioneta tapándose la boca con las manos..

-"Oye eso no es verdad!... -" salto el chico…

-"Entonces no te gusta?... -" pregunto la otra con el parche puesto algo triste

-"No…. Te queda muy bien pero….

-"Gracias!.. -" dijo la chica saltando a sus brazos

Por detrás se podía ver 5 auras asesinas…. Shido trago saliva mientras pensaba que había desatado la primera guerra mundial espiritual…..

{...}

-"Me quieres explicar que haces todavía aquí?! Tienes ya tu habitación en el bloque de edificios con todas asi que deja de robolotear como una mosca alrededor de shido! -"

decía la pelirroja haciendo un mohín tras otro viendo que la chica pelinegra no se separaba de él ni a tiros…

-"Tranquila kotori san enseguida te dejare que te pongas cariñosa con tu querido oni chan… Solo he venido a por una cosa…. -" dijo kurumi sacando una foto -"Shido san… Te importa que me lleve esto? -" dijo mostrándole la foto

-"Ah esa…. No puedes quedartela… Al fin y al cabo fuiste tu la que insistió en hacertela -"

¡! -"D...donde te hiciste esta foto shido?! -" dijeron tohka y kotori a la vez mientras veían la foto con los ojos como platos

-"Eto.. Eso es un vestido de boda? -"pregunto yoshino

-"y uno de los mas lujosos… -"siguió yoshinon…. Parece que kurumi chan viene pisando fuerte… -"

-"Ara arar… Nos os preocupéis esto es solo una ceremonia de preparacion para bodas que me hice con shido san en la celebracion del tanaka … Por que bueno necesito saber como actuar cuando me case de verdad con él no? Verdad que hacemos una pareja adorable?... Bueno mañana os veo a todas!... -" dijo despidiéndose

-"Entonces la chica que dijo yoshino que vio…. FUE ELLA!?-" dijo kotori echando humo…

Shido suspiro profundo …. Ciertamente se había creado otro gran problema….

Pero le encantaba que kurumi por fin fuera ella misma….

-"Shido mañana vamos a ese lugar a hacernos también una foto! -" grito la pelirroja

Este tardo un rato en captar la información y ver que iba en serio…. Si definitivamente la chica solo seria otro "problema" mas en su lista…. Pero seguro que sabia lidiar con ello bien….

 _ **No se me ha notado mucho que estos dos son mi pareja favorita de Date a Live no? jajajaja XD. En fin todas me encantan y se merecen a shido. Pero pienso que como dije en el primer capitulo kurumi también se merece su hueco… Y yo se lo he hecho con creces y honores XD**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-D**_


End file.
